


Through the Rabbit Hole

by Prowl_Fan



Series: TFA Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari switches places with a version of her from an inverted universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Rabbit Hole

'Why,' Sari thought, as she rode in Bee, chasing Lockdown as he ran from his crimes, 'Why Does this never get old?'

She shook off the thought, and smiled deviously, she loved these high speed chases.

Without warning, Lockdown changed to robot-form, and the dying sunlight flashed off of his hook hand menacingly,

"Come and get me," he taunted

With equal, if not greater speed, Bumblebee did the same, and replied with a smirk, "Hey I realized something,"

he tilted his head, and continued, "If you fought 'in' the Great War, then that means you're as old as Ratchet! Maybe older!"

Not his best taunt, but it worked.

The black lines on Lockdown's face fell into an unintelligible snarl,

And Bumblebee just laughed, "what's that, Old-Man?"

Sari shook her head, something's just wouldn't change.

A gold and black Motorcycle pulled up beside them, quickly reforming into Prowl, the nature-loving Cyber ninja.

"Move, Bumblebee" he called simply, and tonelessly, as the orange chainsaw came flying at them, attached to its master, Lockdown, who was snickering sickly, "It's too bad I can't take that mouth with me as well, it's obviously your best weapon," he slyly remarked, breaking off Bumblebee's stingers.

Sari got out her own blasters, ready to Slag the creep, when suddenly, a red flash lit up the sky, and the world seemed to shudder.

Sari stumbled, feeling a bit woozy.

Everything around her seemed to swirl, and change. Sari almost imagined that Lockdown looked frightened.

But… that was wrong. It had to be.

Lockdown would never show any weakness, he had no pity, no pain, and no fear.

And yet… this was real.

It had to be.

Bumblebee looked bigger, darker, and he had a nasty sneer on his faceplate. His optics were blood-red, and ice-cold. At first, Sari mistook the miniscule Autobot symbol on his chest for a Deception one, it was purple, but it didn't look spiky, or anything. His Servos didn't have fingers, they were pointed, and more like demented claws. His basic colors were the same, yellow on black, but the shades seemed malevolent, they seemed to insist violence. Even his stingers looked demented; they gave off an inverted glow, like backlights. What was most different, however, was that he was just beating the slag out of the Bounty hunter.

BANG! There was a gaping hole in a building

ZAP! A minivan was disintegrated

On the other hand, Lockdown looked broken. The sharp spikes which once resembled vicious horns of viciousness now were sagging lumps that just seemed sad. Where once there had been a cruel hook, now there was a gaping tan-black stump. All of his paint seemed faded, with many scars crisscrossing the pale colors, revealing the bare metal beneath, even a few sparking wires. His Chainsaw had changed to a flag pole, the end of which had been snapped off, in hopes that the jagged edge would provide some protection.

It didn't

SNAP! It was just a pile of melted goo.

The absolute terror on the black-and-white face, as well as the words he uttered in terror, delivered a clear message,

Surrender.

And still, the dark Bee kept shooting.

He was completely oblivious to the screams of the humans around him; the only acknowledgement he gave was a half-hearted attempt to squish them flat.

 

what had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> there are several hints at the tv show fringe in here as well, if you can find them. I hope you like it, although the basic story will actually be no more than a stage where I can present my altered versions of the Transformers to you.


End file.
